U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,234, December 1936, Martinez, 206/315.11 X
U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,340, February 1951, Linblade, 206/315.11 X
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,400, October 1954, Giordano, 206/315.11 X
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,469, September 1987, Alsobrook et al., 383/37 X
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,555, October 1991, Harmon, 206/315
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,352, September 1999, Volmer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,898, November 1981, Plough et al., 206/315.11
This invention relates to an outdoor sports and activities accessory carrying cases, specifically such cases used to carry fishing lures, fishing flies, shelled ammunition, film, tools, plastic containers and other objects used in outdoor sports and activities such as photography, hiking, fishing and hunting.
Among the many people who love to hunt and fish, the most dedicated to these two sports are those whom venture out far beyond to remote locates. The fly-fisherman, the most dedicated of land fishermen, will venture out to locate unpopulated, unpolluted streams to enjoy their sport. This raises a challenge that he might not have the proper fly, or equipment for the particular stream, and thus may need to carry a variety of flies to appeal to the fish. The hunter, as well will also venture out far beyond to remote locations to locate wild gave in remote unpopulated areas. Their challenge is to minimize the amount of weight carried, while making full utilization of the equipment being used to carry additional weight. The hiker and photographer likewise seek solitude, and travel large distances into remote areas to enjoy what awaits them in solitude. The subject matter of this invention is in part a response to the more widespread travel undertaken from such sportsmen, and the increase popularity of those wishing to enjoy the outdoors. In particular, for fly-fishing and hunting, the traditional or conventional storage devices for carrying fly fishing equipment, flies and ammunition are largely inadequate.
Heretofore, most travel or storage systems used by fly-fishermen were of two types: 1) the hard-case fly carrying box and 2) some soft sided wallets. Both of which require the use of a fly fisherman vest, or other pocket carrying devices or accessories for the fly-fisherman to have to carry them within.
The hard-case fly carrying box are formed of either aluminum or plastic and either utilize small compartments in which the individual flies are placed, or materials such as foam rubber, sheep skin, aluminum ridges, or magnetic sheets in which the flies are inserted into. This system has inherent drawbacks: other necessary tools are not able to be carried within these boxes, compartments are not always large enough to accommodate all sized flies or tools, the use of these boxes requires the use of other carrying devices such as backpacks and vests in which these boxes are placed into, accessibility to the fly is inconvenient and requires the fly-fisherman to open the carrying device, remove the box, open the box, and then finally select a fly. Because some of these carrying boxes utilize materials such as sheepskin or foam rubber, which are attached to the inner shell, in time the materials wore down and thus make the storage container unusable. Recently there have been some commercial attempts at assembling a soft-pack fly carrying bags and tackle bags. These have generally been either binder type arrangements comprised of a few loose-leaf polyethelene zip-lock bags together with a few general purpose slip or patch pockets sewn into the front and back of the soft-pack binder or large zipper pouches which either use waist straps, or hang off the shoulders of the fly fisherman. These are inadequate in that they are bulky, make the accessibility to the flies a multi-step process as does a fly fishing vest and yet still require the use of traditional hard-case and soft-case fly boxes.
Heretofore, most travel or storage systems used by hunters to carry ammunition were of four types: 1) soft-sided pouches, 2) ammunition belts, 3) elastic strips which sewn to patches which attach to the butts of the rifles, and 4) hunting vests with elastic strips. The soft-sided pouches are generally fabric with a zipper which provides a enclosure for ammunition to be placed within. The ammunition is simply placed into these pouches and usually not secured. This method of storage is inadequate in that it does not allow for the ammunition to be secure, and thus as the hunter transverses across the hunting area, the ammunition juggles and rattles, making unnecessary noise. Furthermore, the storage capacity is limited and does not support the carrying of other necessary hunting equipment such as binoculars, water bottles, and snacks. Those devices which are comprised of material strips sewn onto material, and either slipped onto the butt of the rifle, or wrapped around the waists are inadequate as they do not offer additional storage space for other hunting equipment, and often result in the dropping of and losing of ammunition while the hunter is in pursuit of the game. Hunting vests are bulky and awkward in use for those hunters who travel large distances.
A preliminary patentability and novelty search conducted in connection with the subject matter of my invention revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,065,234; 2,540,340; 2,691,400; 4,691,469; 5,052,555; 5,950,352; and 4,301,898. An examination of the patents identified will reveal that each is only utilized for the sport of fishing and not interchangeable with other sporting activities such as hunting, hiking, fishing and photography. An examination of the first two patents listed above (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,065,234 and 2,540,340) will reveal that each relates to a container for carrying completed flies, and more specifically completed flies in traditional fly boxes. None of the structures depicted above can be utilized in the absence of traditional fly carrying boxes or containers. Additionally, none of the structures depicted in these first two patents have any structural correspondence to the subject matter of my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,400 relates to a fisherman""s utility bag, which may be put to many different uses. While it may be use to carry fly-tying tools, materials, equipment, as any duffel bag may, its intended design is for carrying fishing tackle in completed form. Additionally, it does not offer as an alternative to the use of traditional fly boxes. Furthermore, there is considerable structural difference between this patented structure and my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,469 relates to a fishing tackle management system designed specifically to hold fishing tackle, and does not allow for the replacement of interchangeable foam and elastic inserts, and is bulky. Additionally, the fishing tackle management system can only accommodate fishing equipment and is not interchangeable with other sports activities. Furthermore, there is considerable structural difference between this patented structure and my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,555 relates to a tote bag for fly-tying equipment and materials designed specifically to hold fly tying materials and tackle for unfinished flies. Additionally, it does not allow for the carrying of finished flies and is bulky. Furthermore, there is considerable structural difference between this patented structure and my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,352 identifies a system and method for carrying fishing equipment to the field by a person. This invention identifies a variety of fishing bags; equipment and tackle accessories which do not allow for easy accessibility to flies and lures and still make use of the traditional fly box concept. The invention does offer a fishing wallet, but the wallet uses velcro as the holding mechanism. Since the boxes are attached to the wallet using velcro in time the velcro will wear and require replacement. Furthermore, there is considerable structural differences between this patented structure and my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,898 relates to a peace officer""s equipment bag designed specifically to carry a variety of equipment used by peace officers as an alternative to gym bags or duffel bags. This invention is large and bulky for uses by hunters or sportsmen and was not intended to be used other than to assist peace officers transport their equipment over short distances. Furthermore, there is considerable structural differences between this patented structure and my invention.
In terms of broad inclusion, the subject matter of my invention comprises a soft-sided sports bag or soft carrying case for carrying and organizing fishing lures, flies, ammunition, film, and other tools, accessories, and equipment that are used in outdoors sports such as fishing, fly-fishing, hunting, hiking and photography. In general the soft-sided sports bag includes one main section designed to secure either foam or elastic removable inserts and containing within the main section a zipper pouch and a pocket system for the storage of tools, equipment and accessories to accommodate the particular sport. The foam inserts are constructed by attaching sections of foam rubber to the outer layers of fabric material, sandwiched between the fabric material are flexible plastic sheets. The foam inserts may be used to secure items such as hooks and needles in the sports of fishing and fly-fishing. The elastic inserts are constructed by attaching long sections of elastic material across the wide sections of the elastic inserts to outer layers-composed of fabric material, sandwiched between the fabric material are flexible plastic sheets. The soft-sided sports bag also includes an outer tote bag, which is attached exterior to the main outer shell. The tote bag is used to provide additional storage for fishing spools, bait, tools, accessories, a water bottle, binoculars, and other sports equipment. The soft-sided sports bag is opened and closed using a perimeter-zipper panel. The exterior of the soft-sided sports bag is provided with two belts, which are attached to the exterior side opposite that of which the tote bag is attached. The first belt is attached at its ends to the outer shell of the soft-sided sports bag, a plastic attachment loop is slide onto the first belt and may be used to secure the soft-sided sports bag to bulky items such as a float tubes. The second belt is attached to the near the curved end of the soft-sided sports bag. The second belt has a plastic belt fastener attached to the ends so that the fastener is opened and closed to attach the soft-sided sports bag around smaller objects such as shoulder straps, belt loops, and belts. Additional, exterior to the soft-sided sports bag, and secured to the zipper panel are several sets of elastic material strips which provide for easy storage and access to tools and accessories.
Objects and Advantages
Fly-fishing is undergoing a creative revolution at the present time, resulting in the availability of new fishing accessories, tools, leaders, and even flies. The modern fly fisherman now carries many new accessories and tools that have not previously existed. Increased knowledge about feeding habits of fish and the life-cycles of insects have created a demand for a versatile portable accessory pack which can accommodate both accessories and flies for fishing such as my invention. Additionally, the sports of hunting and hiking have also undergone a significant revolution resulting in the need to enable sportsmen to carry objects such as bullets, camera film, snacks, tools, and sports glasses in a compact manner.
Accordingly, one of the important objects of my invention is the provision of a light weight, compact soft-pack tote bag for carrying fly tools, flies, sports accessories, ammunition and even a water bottle in an organized and easily accessible manner.
Another important object of my invention is the versatility it offers among outdoor sports enthusiasts. With the removable, interchangeable inserts, this invention can carry flies, ammunition, and camera film individually, or in combination.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a tote bag that presents an well-organized system that provides equal visibility and equal access to all tools and accessories.
The invention possesses other objects and features of value, some of which along with the foregoing will be apparent from the description and the drawings. Additional objects and features of value are listed as follows: a) floats; b) provides interchangeable inserts; c) provides replaceable inserts; d) is light in weight; e) can attach small items such as pant loops, waders, etc.; f) is water-resistant; g) easy to access interior stored objects; h) small in size; i) can attach to larger items such as a float tube, and backpack; j) can be produced in a variety of colors without requiring the manufacturer to use a different production facility, or methods; k) provides a substitute for the traditional hard case and soft-case fly fishing box and fishing vest and bag combinations; l) offers an affordable alternative to other types of sports carrying cases; m) for ammunition provides safer storage by separating and restraining shells; n) is durable in construction; o) with the interchangeable inserts, it can be used during different seasons of the year; p) is compatible with existing sportswear; q) is easily transported for distribution; r) is composed of available fabrics and materials.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a carrying case, which can be used easily and conveniently to access and retrieve stored objects. This object is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture and can be supplied with or without different inserts for a particular sport, offering versatility for the manner in which it may be used. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and drawings.